The Great War
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Sequal to 'It's Time! Harry and Danny meet up again in Amity Park, and they will face Voldemort for the last time. Who will win, you have to read to find out!ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA! I told you I would have it up soon! And if you have you haven't read "It's Time" go read it right now! HA! I tried to put this up before school, but my computer wouldn't let me. (Grumbles Darkly) But it is here now!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter!**

-The Next Day-

Amity Park

"It feels great to be home." said Danny Fenton walking into the Fenton home and dropping all the bags on the ground and falling on the couch.

"I bet it does. After all the weirdness going on in the pass year you need a rest." said Sam cuddling in next to him.

"Yeah, but after we go to Nasty Burger." said Danny standing up then pulling her up with him. "This is going to sound strange but I started to miss it."

"You're right, that does sound weird, but whatever. Let's go." said Jazz pulling Tucker out the door. Sam and Danny followed.

Once they got to the Nasty Burger they grabbed their food and sat down at their regular table. They started to laugh as Danny took a bite of his burger and got a dreamy look on his face.

"Hi Danny." said a equally dreamy voice behind him. The group turned around to see Paullina. She had her regular pink shirt on, but had a blue mini skirt on instead of her jeans.

"Hi Paullina." said Danny in a bored tone.

"I guess you graduated from Hogwarts." she said, everyone a Danny's table mouth dropped. "I'm sure you were at the top of you class, even with the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter in your grade."

"Well I was on the winning house Quidditch team." said Danny.

"That's great Danny! Quidditch is a very demanding sport." cooed Paullina.

"Look Paullina, can you leave now. I'm sort of celebrating something with my friends." said Danny, Paullina frowned and walked away.

"What was with that?" exclaimed Sam, Tucker and Jazz.

Danny explained everything.

"I KNEW IT! She is a boy controlling witch!" shouted Sam.

Danny smiled. "Yes Sam, but I'm sorry to say that this will probably never happen again." They laughed it off and continued eating.

-Same Day 7:00 pm-

England

Privet Drive number 4

Harry had only been back only about 7 hours and already he was missing his friends. He was formulating a plan to get to Amity Park, and while at it to totally freak out his Aunt, uncle and Cousin. Suddenly it hit him. He jumped out of his bed and walked down the stairs to the living room.

Uncle Vermon was reading the paper and Aunt Petunia was doing some needle point. "Uncle Vermon and Aunt Petunia I have something to tell you." said Harry walking up to them.

"What is it." said Uncle Vermon in a annoyed tone.

"I know you two aren't sure where to go for you vacation and I have a place I think you would love." said Harry with a smile.

"Please, I don't think we would like anywhere your kind like to vacation." sneered Harry's Uncle.

"No it's somewhere completely normal. It's a very small town in America, very relaxing place." explained Harry. "And I'm sure Dudley and I could learn a lot in America."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Little Dudley could use some life experience and traveling could help him." said Aunt Petunia. "I suppose you could come, but you would have to pay your way."

"It's no problem, besides by the end of the summer I'll be out of your hair for good." said Harry.

"Thank heavens!" exclaimed Vermon.

Harry ignored him. "If you want I'll book the plane and hotel."

"Fine, try to get a tickets for a plane in about a week. That's when I have time off from work." said Uncle Vermon.

"By the way what's the town's name?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"Amity Park." answered Harry.

Amity Park Airport

Five Days later

"The car to take us to the hotel in at gate A3." said Harry after they had all their bags.

"Then let's hurry. I want to relax on this vacation." said Vermon as purple as ever, the long fight was NOT good to him. Harry had to stifle a laugh, he could not image his uncle relaxed.

They finally made it to gate A3 and found the car. The driver loaded up their bags and drove to the Amity Hotel. Once they arrived they checked in and walked up to their room.

Petunia and Vermon were sharing the king bed and Dudley was taking the other queen bed. Harry got a folding bed the maid brought up.

"I'm going to go explore." said Harry walking to the door.

"Fine. Dudley why don't you go as well." said Petunia.

"Fine mother." he said following Harry out.

"I'm starving." complained Dudley after the left the hotel.

"Fine, I know a place to eat." said Harry leading him to the Nasty burger.

"The Nasty Burger? Who would eat here?" said Dudley stopping in front of the doors.

"I read in a guide that it's a teen hang out." said Harry pushing the doors open.

Dudley sighed. "Fine." and he followed.

Once Harry walked in he looked around to see if Danny and his friends were here. Sure enough he saw him sitting at the same table they were at the last time he was here.

"Danny!" he shouted walking over.

Danny turned looking confused and smiled when he saw Harry. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would come and visit this summer." he said taking a seat next to him.

"What do you mean?" asked Dudley. "He's a friend from the freak school you go to isn't he? You tricked me and my parents."

Harry laughed. "So."

**SO I hope you like it so far! I try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**TTFN**


	2. And we meet again

**HIYA! All of you are so lucky, I have most of the next couple chapters planed out in my head so the only thing I have to do is type it and I'm a really fast typer.**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends. Today she was in a really bad mood and we got into a fight. I'm not going to name any names, but I just want her to know that I'm sorry that you we so sad today. I hope you feel better soon! And I'm sorry if I do keep interrupting when you are talking. You know me, I'm so crazy I just can't keep everything in. I'll try not to from now on. So with that said, on with the show.**

**I don't own DP of HP. HEY! Have you ever noticed that both DP and HP have a P at the end? I know, totally random. But I'm the queen of randomness! And I want you to respect that title!**

"I am so telling my mum and dad! You're going to be in so much trouble." said Dudley smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please. I've faced trolls, ghosts, dark wizards and Voldemort. I'm not afraid of my aunt and uncle." he said leaning back. "And me lying that I didn't know anyone in this town in the least of your worries. I also forgot to mention that this town has a ghost attack almost everyday."

Dudley paled a little. "Ghosts? There's no such thing. . . is there?" he asked.

The group exchanged looks and burst out laughing. "My parents are the town's ghost hunters, that's a bit of a stupid question." said Danny whipping the tear out of his eye.

"Yeah, and there's just about 50 ghost roaming Hogwarts. Not that the ghost there are evil, unless you count Peeves." said Hermione stealing a fry off Jazz's plate.

"And Moaning Myrtle." said Harry and Danny.

"What are you talking about, she's harmless." said Ginny laughing.

"Not when she has a crush on you." said Harry with pain on his face.

"Yeah, she has one on me too. I thinks she goes for the famous guys. I don't think she has even looked at Ron." said Danny.

"I consider myself lucky." said Ron putting a hand over Hermione's shoulder.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard a couple seats away. "GHOST!" shouted a teen, and sure enough Danny's ghost sense went off a moment later.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the box obsessed ghost scream floating in front of Dudley.

"See, daily occurrence." said Tucker in a dry tone.

Dudley screamed and a ran from the Nasty burger at top speed, and for Dudley that was saying a lot seeing as he almost as big as his father.

Once everyone was gone from the fast food restaurant Danny grabbed his Fenton thermos from his bag and sucked the Box Ghost into it. "You know the Box Ghost was a annoying this time." said Danny placing it back in his bag.

"Yeah, did you see how fast he ran." laughed Harry.

"And the way he screamed! It was brilliant." exclaimed Ron.

"That was funny, but I think it's wise if I stay somewhere else while I'm here." said Harry. "I'm not afraid of them, but I still don't to be in the same room as them."

"You can stay with us." afforded Jazz.

"Yeah, my mom and dad won't mind. They love you, all of you." said Danny.

"That sounds great, I just need to get my things." said Harry.

"If you want I can go invisible and get your stuff." said Danny as they walked out the empty Nasty burger.

"That sounds great, come on." said Harry running to the hotel, everyone followed.

Danny and Harry were standing outside room 209, the room the Dursley were staying in. They could hear Harry's Uncle's screams from the hallway.

"It's the green bag on the folding bed." whispered Harry, Danny nodded transforming into his ghost half and flew through the door.

Sure enough he say Dudley there looking very pleased with himself, but still pale from the encounter with the Box Ghost. He saw who he assumed to be Harry's uncle. His face was a deep shade of purple and he was screaming. "I tell you, once that boy get's here he'll get a piece of my mind! He's out of here! We can leave him in America for all I care! It's a good thing that he packed all his things up and put them in storage because he is not living with us any more!"

A small women compared to her son and husband was nodding at every word he said.

Danny spotted Harry's bag in the corner on the folding bed. Danny waited till all their backs were turned before he grabbed the bag and made it invisible. He flew out the door and returned back to his human self. "Here is your bag sir." whispered Danny as he bowed to Harry and held out his bag.

Harry laughed quietly and took the bag. Together they took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out side where the others where waiting for them.

"I'm telling you, I've never seen anyone so purple in my life." exclaimed Danny as they walked up the stairs to his house. He had told them all of how mad Uncle Vermon was as they walked to his house.

"Priceless, I wish I could have seen it." said Harry.

Danny nodded and opened the door. "Hey Mom and dad! Guess who's here!" Danny shouted as they walked in.

"We're in the kitchen!" yelled Jack Fenton.

The group walked to the right and into the kitchen. Maddie gasped. "What a surprise!"

"Yeah isn't it? I was wondering can Harry stay here?" asked Jazz.

"Just Harry, the rest of us are staying at a hotel." said Hermione.

"That would be fine, but he'll have to stay in your room Danny." said Maddie.

"Why?" asked Danny confused, they had a guest room.

"Because I'm staying here too Daniel." said a voice behind them, a voice Danny knew all too well.

8 heads and 16 eyes turned to face Vlad Masters who was leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" asked 8 angry voices at once.

"To visit my best friends, and to congratulate you on graduating." Vlad said smoothly.

"Yeah right." said Danny pulling his wand out and pointing it at Vlad's neck.

Vlad stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed. "What are you going to do Daniel? Are you going to kill me with one of the Unforgivable curses? You wouldn't have the guts." He said coldly.

"Danny what are you doing!" shouted Jack.

"Well Dad, you know how I said that a ghost and Voldemort kidnapped Sam and Ginny. I left out that the ghost was Vlad. He is the other halfa, the first." explained Danny. "Watch. _Chango!"_

A green light came from the tip of his wand and formed a ring around Vlad. He tried to resist, but it was too strong. Two black rings moved up his body and standing in front of them was Vlad Plasmius.

"It's true." whispered Jack.

"It must of been the lab accident, it was exactly like Danny's." said Maddie.

"Yep, and now it's time for you to leave." said Danny. _"Chango!"_ exclaimed Danny again and Vlad returned back to his human self.

"Fine Daniel." said Vlad weakly, it seemed that Danny's spell had weakened him. "But you should expect to see me and the Dark Lord soon. And this time we will win."

"Blah, blah blah." mimicked Harry moving his hand like a mouth. Vlad narrowed his eyes and disappeared in a puff of pink and purple smoke.

The room was silent. "Mom, Dad-I'm sorry." started Danny.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." said Maddie firmly. "I guess Harry gets the guest room now." she said smiling.

Harry and Danny walked up the stairs and put Harry's bag in the room. Danny grabbed Vlad's suitcase and started down the stairs.

"I'm going to put his bag on the sidewalk. Ether Vlad will take it or a hobo is going to be looking good in his black suit." said Danny throwing it out the door. Everyone laughed and began to talk about the passed week.

**And there it is! The next chapter will come out soon, I hope so. May is a very busy month for me. Saturday I'm performing in fair, then I have a tap recital and a piano recital. Then all the rehearsals for those things. And I'm in the talent show. Then there's graduation, we have a big thing then a dance. What I don't understand is that some girls are buying $600 dresses! It's a 8th grade graduation! But whatever. We are also going to Waterworld! BIG FUN! **

**TTFN!**


	3. A new partner

**HELLO! How are you? I'm great! I just finished the 2nd Harry Potter book in two days! I know you are all probally like "What do you mean you JUST read it?" But i have only read the last 3 HP books. I started the 1st on Monday and finished in on Wenesday, then my friend let me borrow her 2nd and I finished that a couple hours ago. I hope she let's me borrow her 3rd. I just can't believe how many things they left out of the movies! But I can't change the past. I wish.**

**I don't own DP of HP. I wish. . . again.**

_**Jack Fenton: The side filled with rance dressing, melted cheese and fudge. Lots of fudge!**_

**I live by this quote.**

After a long time of catching up Ron, Hermione and Ginny left for their hotel. Danny and Harry walked up the stairs to go to sleep, they had been thought a lot in the last few hours.

"See you in the morning." yawned Danny walking into his room.

"Okay, good night." said Harry stiffling a yawn as well. The guest room was right next to Danny's room, and Danny could sleep peacefully knowing that his arch enemy wasn't going to be sleeping in it this time.

Danny undressed and fell into his bed almost falling asleep imedately, Harry did the same.

Harry was having a dream about him laughing at the Dudley. He was still living with his mother and father at 37. Harry had come to visit with his wife, Ginny, and two children. One was a redhead and the other had Harry's messy black hair. But then suddenly he was pulled from that dream and thrust into another.

He was in the ghost zone, he was sure of it. It was the same as the last time he was there, very ominous and Harry had a feeling of dread. He was in some sort of tower that had clocks of ever kind. Some were going backwards, some had no numbers at all. Then there were some that had letters on them.

Harry heard footsteps to his right and voices. Voices that were very familar. Harry walked hesitantly to a door way were the voices were coming from, he breathe showing as a mist with every step. He peered past the door way to see a strange looking portal, somewhat like the Fenton portal, it was swriling green vortex. But then a picture appeared in it, more like live action really.

The scene was of a raven hair man and woman with equally black hair hugging. They parted and the man leaned down to a child who looked around the age of 10 and hugged her as well. Harry couldn't place it but the man and woman looked oddly familar. He turned his attention back to the portal. The man was now standing tall, then it happened.

A blue ring formed around his waist and traveled up his body, when it stopped a the man had now taken on the form of a older Danny Phantom. _'This must be Danny's future!'_ Harry thought to himself. He wondered why he was here but the voices he had heard before inturrupted him.

"Daniel's future. Looks glorious, too bad that's going to change." said the vampire like ghost with blue skin.

_'Oh no! It's Vlad.' _Harry thought as he came out of the shadows.

"Yes, a shame really. He could have been great if he had joined us. Same with Potter." said a cold voice that still send chills up his spine. Voldemort emerged from the darkens as well, even thought he WAS the darkness. "Now tell me, why are we here?" Voldermort demanded.

"I told you. Clockword was the defense against the dark arts teacher last year and he seemed to know Daniel very well. I want to know _how._" explained Vlad.

"Fine, let's have a look around." suggested Voldemort.

The pair split up and began to search the room. Voldemort stumbbled across a stand that held a Fenton thormos.

"What in the world is this?" asked Voldemort.

Vlad floated over to the Dark wizard and examaned the tool. "It's a Fenton thormos, on of Jack Fenton's invention for catching ghosts." stated the halfa. "But why it is here I have no clue." he confessed.

"And you will not know Vladmir." declared Clockwork behind the two.

"Oh really? And are you going to stop us?" jeered Vlad.

"Yes, we very much out match you." added Voldmort raising his wand to the old man.

"Leave now, or I will not be responible for what I do." warned the ghost of time.

"No, I don't think we will." snapped Vlad sending a ecto-blast a Clockwork.

Clockwork returned the blast but Vlad dodged it. Voldemort sent a spell toward Clockwork especially for ghosts. It hit it's target and Clockwork dropped to the ground.

"That took care of him for a while. Now whatever is in this must be of great importance." inquired Voldemort.

Vlad was a step a head of him. He already had the thormos in his hands and was about to open it. "Here it goes." wispered Vlad pushing the release button.

Harry held his breath. Anything could come out of that thing!

A supernatural blue vortex exited the soup container, and after it clear a eerie figure stood in front of Vlad and Voldemort.

Harry gasped inwardly. The figure had Danny's emble on his chest and looked just like him if not for the blue skin and flaming hair. _'Who the bloody hell is that?'_

"Finally I am free, after some many years in the werched thing!" exclaimed the ghost streching. "Who freed me anyway?" he asked opening his eyes, they landed on Vlad. "Oh great the fruit loop." he said sarcasticly.

"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!" bellowed Vlad.

"And who are you?" asked Dan turning to Voldemort.

"Lord Voldemort, the world's darkest wizard." declaired Voldemort. "And you?"

"Dan Phantom." he answered walking past him and moving toward the portal which was showing the scene over again. "Great, my future was changed."

"You mean, you are Daniel?" asked Vlad horrified.

"Yes dear old uncle Vlad." grunted Dan. "Clockwork messed with my past so I didn't become evil, but now because of that I know exsit outside of time. I can get rid of my younger self with out doing the same to myself."

"Then we share a common goal." observed Voldemort. "I want to kill Harry Potter and you and Vlad want to kill Danny Phantom. Together we will, then we take over the human, ghost and magical realms."

Dan thought for a moment. "You, have a deal." he assured. "But first, explained to me this 'magical realm' and also what has happened to me in the past years."

"We will, if you tell was how you became evil." insisted Vlad.

Dan smiled in a unnatural combansion of evil and happiness. "I will be happy to."

Harry wanted to stay and hear more but he was pulled away from it. The next thing he knew he was sitting up in bed dreched in sweat.

"I been trying to wake you for a long time." said Danny with worry. "I couldn't no matter what was I called Hermione and everyone else. Hermione used a spell on you."

Harry was breathing deeply. "You will never guess what I just saw. I need some explainations, too." demaned Harry.

"Okay, tell us about the dream first." advised Danny. Harry nodded and explained everything. When he finished everyone had their mouths opened, but none of them were bigger than Danny's.

"I can't believe it." groaned Danny.

"So that's really you?" asked Harry.

"No, not anymore. You said that you saw my future in the portal, he's not the real me anymore." said Danny firmly.

"But now we know what we're up against." said Ginny.

"Yeah, that Vlad and Voldemort have teamed up with Dan Phantom, a ghost with both Danny's and Vlad's powers." confirmed Ron.

"I still don't feel happy about it thought." remarked Danny sourly.

"I double that statement." said Harry dryly.

**I hope you like that! The next chapter should come out soon! I think I'm on a role! The bad news is that a writer's block is going to rear it's ugly head soon. **

**TTFN!**


	4. Costumes of the deadly kind

**HI EVERYONE! I HAVE GREAT NEWS! Wings of Morphius, one of the greatest writers on Fan Fiction, has agreed to draw some characters for this chapter! I AM SO HAPPY! I don't know when she'll have it done because she is so busy, but when she does I'll put a link on my profile and a future chapter.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter, sad but true. **

**By the way, a part of this is very funny it my opinion. I hope you all think so too!**

**Danny and Sam at one point in 'Double cross my heart': _Why am I still talking, I am such a spaz._**

The group of wizards walked down the stairs solemnly and entered the kitchen where Jack, Maddie and Jazz Fenton where sitting. "Oh good, you got him to wake up!" cried Maddie.

"Yeah, we did." muttered Danny some what sadly.

Jazz noticed this. "What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"The worst possible thing you can imagine." replied Danny.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but the door bell rang. "That's Sam and Tucker, I called them too." declared Danny walking to the door, a moment later the trio walked into the kitchen. "You guys might want to sit down, it's a long and horrible story."

Harry started by telling everyone about his dream. Sam, Tucker and Jazz already knew about Dan Phantom, but Danny's mom and dad were still in the dark about the whole thing. So next Danny explained everything.

". . . so now my greatest enemy has teamed up with my other enemies. Not to mention that Vlad is going to have almost every ghost in the Ghost Zone on his side." finished Danny.

"Then Voldemort is going to have all his followers." added Harry.

"What are we going to do?" questioned Hermione.

"I guess we can contact the Order, I'm sure they would be happy to help." suggested Ginny.

"And there are some ghosts that don't completely hate me and will help, too." said Danny.

"You can all do that later! Right now you are all eating breakfast." interrupted Maddie.

"But-" started Danny.

"Sit!" she exclaimed, everyone grabbed a chair and was seated faster that you can say 'Phantom.'

A couple minutes later there was a noise at the window. Everyone turned and saw a beautiful white owl sitting on the ledge. "Harry, it's Hedwig!" but Harry was already out of his seat and halfway to the window. He opened it a she flew on his arm.

"I told her to fly here, my uncle wouldn't let her come." explained Harry. "I knew it would take her a couple days, but I knew she would be able to do it. I nearly forgot with everything that happened this morning." Harry sat he down and ran up the stairs for her food. Hedwig ate quickly then Harry took her up to his room for a well deserved rest.

Over breakfast the group discussed how they would contact the Order of the Phoenix. "We can't let Hedwig fly to England again, it's too much for her." insisted Harry.

"Of course, but how are we going to get to them?" asked Ron. "We don't have any Floo powder and I don't think any of us are good enough to Apparate there and back." he pointed out.

"I have an idea." proclaimed Hermione.

"And when do you not?" asked Ginny sarcastically.

Hermione ignored her. "I have been practicing transporting things from one place to another. At first I was only able to do it across the room, but I've gotten loads better. I'm sure I can transport a letter to Grimmauld Place." said Hermione confidently.

"That's great! I'll start a letter right now." exclaimed Harry grabbing a pen and paper. He described in detail the dream and of Dan Phantom. "Okay, that should do it." he said sealing the letter and addressing it to Number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Thank you." said Hermione taking the letter and placing it on the table, she removed her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the letter. _"Transport!"_ she exclaimed, everyone held their breath, for a moment nothing happened but then the letter disappeared. Hermione sighed, "I guess we'll see if it go their soon." she said putting her wand away.

It was silent for a moment like no one knew what to do next. "I think you kids should go and hang-out, we'll call you if the letter comes. You all could use some relaxing." offered Jack.

At first it seemed like they were going to say no, but Jazz jumped up. "I think he's right, if what you say is true them we should enjoy ourselves for the time being." said Jazz not sure of her own words. Everyone nodded their heads, Harry and Danny went up to their rooms to get dressed then they left.

"So Danny have you found what you want to do yet? Is it going to involve magic or not?" asked Hermione ten minutes later as the 8 teens walked to the mall.

"Magic. McGonagall sent me a letter telling me about a place that trains you to be an auror and then hires you. Aurors do the training, it's like an apprenticeship. You might even be able to go with them and catch some wizards. She said that she's already asked them and they would be happy to accept me." answered Danny.

"That sounds great!" exclaimed Hermione.

"It is." admitted Danny. "And it's really close, I could come visit my family whenever I wanted." added Danny walking into the Amity Mall.

"This place still amazes me. I still don't believe half the stuff in that 'technology store' you showed us." announced Ron in awe, everyone laughed.

"Isn't this a sight for sore eyes." said a voice behind them, they turned around to see Valerie. "So Fenton I heard you were back in town and you didn't even bother to find me?" teased Valerie.

"What can I say, I've been busy. They arrived yesterday," confessed Danny. "and we had a pretty rude awakening this morning." said Danny rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no, it must be bad. You only rub the back of your neck when something is bothering you." said Valerie seriously.

"It is something major. I can't talk about it here, but we could use your help if something happens." revealed Danny.

Valerie sighed. "Sounds like a plan, but for now we're going to have some fun!" she exclaimed pulling Danny and the closest person next to him, which just happened to be Sam, into the costume store. The rest of the group followed.

Valerie stopped at a rack of clothes and thumbed through it, finally she settled on something. She dragged Sam and Danny into a dressing room (different ones!) and gave them both the costumes she picked out and closed the doors.

"NO WAY! I WILL WEAR THIS WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" screamed Sam trying to open the door, too bad for her all of Valerie's ghost hunting had made her a lot stronger.

"Try it on!" demanded Valerie.

Sam tried to opened the door again, when she failed she sighed. "Fine!" she said giving up.

"What about you Danny?" asked Valerie still not letting go of Sam's door.

"I really hate you." Danny said flatly.

"I know!" said Valerie cheerfully.

After a couple minutes of waiting both teens were dressed. They both opened their doors at the same time. Everyone could barley hold in their laugher. Valerie's costume for Sam was the pinkest most preppy outfit you could imagine. She had a pink mini skirt with white poke-a-dots, white high healed shoes and pink tights, and for her shirt she had on a pink sleeveless shirt.

For Danny Valerie had chosen a Superman costume. Need I say more?

"This is SO going on the internet!" exclaimed Tucker taking pictures with is PDA.

Sam growled at Tucker, but that didn't stop him. "Tuck, I swear. You better start sleeping with your eyes open." threatened Danny walking back into his dressing room and slamming the door. Sam did the same.

A couple minutes later both walked out and hung the costumes up again. "You do know we have to get back at you." hinted Sam.

"We are going to pick a costume for you that you HAVE to try on." said Danny.

Valerie, who was still laughing, said. "Okay, that was so worth it." Valerie walked into a changing room and waited for Sam and Danny to pick out a costume.

After about five minutes Sam shoved a costume in her hands and shut the door, both Danny and Sam leaned up against the door so she wouldn't open it. Good thing, too.

A moment later they heard Valerie scream. "YOU TWO ARE THE MOST EVIL COUPLE TO EVER WALK THE PLANET!"

"Thank you, thank you very much." said Sam in a Elvis tone.

"You have to put it on Val." said Danny with a grin.

"FINE!" exclaimed Valerie. After a few minutes Valerie said, "I'm ready." and they opened the door. The group couldn't hold in the laughter, and Tucker could barley stand up straight to take pictures, but he managed.

Sam and Danny picked a girl's version of the Danny Phantom costume. The shirt was a black halter top with the D symbol in the center and she had white gloves. The bottom half of the costume consisted of a black mini skirt white with a huge white belt, and to top it off she had white boots that went to the bottom of her knee.

"Are you happy now?" asked Valerie.

Sam and Danny who were on the floor with laughter managed to choke out a 'yes.'

"Good, because I have to admit, I kind of like this out fit. Think I should buy it in the case a party comes up, because if I don't I bet you anything Paullina will." offered Valerie.

"BUY IT!" exclaimed Sam making everyone laugh.

"You know Sam, they have one in your size too." hinted Danny. Sam smiled and made on last trip into the changing room. After she modeled that outfit both Valerie and Sam bought the Danny Phantom costumes.

After going to the food court for lunch they were walking around when Danny's cell phone went off. Danny answered it hoping it was his Dad, sure enough it was. "The letter is here."

**And there you have it! I hope you found that funny, I had a lot of fun writing it. And if you didn't catch which scene WoM is going to draw because you are feeling blonde today (CoughHEATHERCough) She is going to draw the costumes. I can't wait!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**TTFN!**

**And if WoM is reading this I just want to say, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I am really happy you said you draw them. I have no artistic ability what so ever, other than writing if that counts. **

**So once again THANK YOU! And I command all of you to go and thank WoM yourselves, do it now or when she posts the drawings, but you HAVE TO!**

**On a side note I only have about 9 school days left of school! Then come August (or whenever school starts) I will start high school as a freshman! **

**I don't know wheatear that's exciting or depressing. (I just used another DP quote without noticing it! Am I good or what!)**

**If you will excuse me I have to go finish typing up my short story for Mrs. Lee's class for my writer's portfolio. I'm one of the only ones done everything in my hour. (It's has nine papers. Three poems, a letter, a few essays and a short story.) It was really fun. Some still don't have one thing done and it's due in, like, 7 days. (YOU WILL DIE IN 7 DAYS!) Sorry, of track. Which is my life!  
**

**I'm going to stop blabbering on and leave you to review. TA!**


	5. Old faces

**HI! Sorry it took so long, I wanted to wait till WoM was done with the drawing for the last chapter before I posted this. So, go to her deviantart site. Copy and paste, just http/wingsofmorphius. **

**It's labeled 'Phantom of a Rose costumes' in her gallery. It's soooooooooooooooooooo cool! She is the best artist EVER! Writer, too.**

DANNY PHANTOM HARRY POTTER DANNY PHANTOM HARRY POTTER DANNY PHANTOME HARRY POTTER

"Okay Dad, we'll be right there." said Danny into his cell phone then he hung up. "The letter came."

"Then let's go!" demanded Harry standing up, everyone nodded and did the same.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked a confused Valerie.

"We'll explain on the way, that is if you want to come." offered Danny, she smiled and stood up.

"You bet I'm coming."

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

"So to sum it up your worst enemy, who just happens to be an evil you from an alternate time line has teamed up with your other worst enemy and Harry's worst enemy." asked Valerie, Danny nodded, he had just finished explaining everything to Valerie in a record 5 minutes. "And Vlad Masters showed up at your house yesterday, who is really the Wisconsin ghost or Vlad Plasmius." Danny nodded again. "I guess this wouldn't be a good time to tell you that Vlad Masters is the one that gave me the ghost hunting stuff in the first place."

Danny sighed. "No it wouldn't." he moaned.

"See daddy, there's Harry and his weird friends I told you about. Some go to his crazy school!" shouted Dudley, the group stopped and Harry groaned.

"We noticed that your suitcase was gone, the strangest thing is that I had just looked at in not two minutes before it disappeared." said Uncle Vermon stepping in front of the group, yet not too close.

"Yes, how did you do it? A bizarre way no dough." accused Harry's Aunt.

"I didn't, my friend Danny did." answered Harry pointing to Danny, they all glanced at Danny who was much taller that everyone of them and looking a lot like their nephew, which couldn't be good. "See he also went to my school,"

Danny cut in, "Not only that but I'm, what should I say, even more as you would put it 'odd'. But I see myself as charming, enchanting, extraordinary, fabulous, fascinating, wondrous -"

"DANNY!" exclaimed the group cutting him off.

He blushed. "What I mean is that I have powers that my friends don't, that no wizards-" he was cut off, once again, by the Dursleys' screams to that word. "Yes, I said the word_ 'wizards.'_ Deal with it." said Danny smoothly, Harry and some others laughed.

"Oh please, don't try to scare us!" said Harry's Uncle trying to not disclose that he was in fact scared.

"Like I have to try!" mocked Danny laughing, the others laughed too but Danny stopped as his ghost sense went off.

"Ghost child! It's been a while!" declared Skulker from above.

Danny gritted his teeth and so did Harry. Yes, they remembered his last visit well. He was a messenger, he said that Vlad and Voldemort offered a apprenticeship. They refused of course.

"Yeah, why haven't you showed your ugly face for such a long time?" insulted Danny. "Afraid of what I've learned at Hogwarts, because if I were you I would be."

Skulker didn't answer. Instead he looked over to the three Dursleys that were cowering together in fear. "And who are they? Doesn't seem like it takes much to scare them, let's have some fun shall we." Skulker readied his weapons and shot a canon at Dursleys, they froze with fear.

Danny went ghost quickly and flew to their aid, _'They may be total jerks, but that doesn't mean they deserve to die.'_ thought Danny. He flew in front of them and created a dome around himself and the family. Skulker frowned.

"What in the world?" sputtered Uncle Vermon at Danny.

Danny turned to him still keeping up the dome. "Like I said, I have powers people could only dream of." boasted Danny now lowering the dome. "You should probably leave now."

They didn't have to be told twice, the ran as fast as the could and judging by the physical condition wasn't very fast. Because of this they got caught. Skulker threw a small cube at them, made just for humans, it expanded and formed around them in a form of a large cage.

Danny floated over to his friends. "Some of you go over there and try to open that cage, some stay here and help me." They nodded and Hermione, Ron and Ginny ran over to the Dursleys. "Sam, Tucker and Jazz- I need you to go home and get the Fenton thermos. I forgot it again." They nodded and ran toward the house. The only two left were Valerie and Harry, Valerie was already in her ghost hunting suit and Harry had his wand out. "And let's go get him!"

He flew up to Skulker and began to fire at him, Valerie tapped her feet together and her jet sled appeared. She flew up and also began to fire at him. Harry started shouting spells that affected ghosts a him.

While all this was happening the three young wizards were trying to open the cage. Every spell they had tried so far had just bounced off. "It's no use!" exclaimed Ron after trying the fifth spell.

"Oh move over!" yelled Hermione pushing Ron out of the way and pointing the wand at the lock. "_Alohomora!_" she exclaimed, and it unlocked. Hermione smiled to herself.

"Why do I feel like we've done this before?" asked Ron.

"At least there isn't a three headed dog behind this door." said Hermione opening the cage door.

"No, but it's pretty close." muttered Ron, Ginny and Hermione laughed. The Dursleys all stepped out with their faces chalk white. "Just leave." The all ran for the hills this time not getting caught.

"DANNY!" exclaimed Sam, Danny turned around to see Sam running toward him with the thermos. "Catch!" and with that she threw it to him, he caught it and sucked Skulker into it. He landed and returned back to human.

"We did good." he said locking the top into place.

"Yeah we did!" exclaimed Valerie also landing and her suit folding up into he bracelets.

"Come on, let's go. Tucker and Jazz are waiting at the house." said Sam a little out of breath. The group started walking again and reached the house with in ten minutes.

"Danny, your okay!" exclaimed his mother.

"Yeah, so where's the letter?" asked Danny getting to the point. Maddie handed him the letter, Danny tore it open and read it out loud.

Dear Mr. Fenton, Mr. Potter, etc.

We will be pleased to help you with you current crisis. Just tell us what you need and we will be there. I am going to try and contact other Order members and see if they are up for this. If you find any clues contact us immediately. DO NOT GO WITHOUT US. This means you Potter and Fenton.

Thank you for sending this so quickly.

P.S. I suspect that Miss Granger transported this letter, good job.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

"What does she mean, 'This means you Potter and Fenton'?" asked Harry after Danny was done.

"Because the both of you go looking for trouble, that's why." said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Ron sitting down on the couch.

"I think I can help here." said a voice. Everyone looked up to see Clockwork. "Hello again."

"Who is this?" asked Jack.

"This is Clockwork, the one that helped me last time Dan came around." answered Danny.

"And he was our DADA teacher last year." added Hermione.

"I came here to tell you when Voldemort, Vlad and Dan are going to make their big attack." started Clockwork. "Voldemort said he was going to round up all his followers and Vlad has many ghost that will follow them. The way I see it, we have at least a month before the attack. So write that to the Order." he explained.

"That's good we have time to get ready and to get some ghosts on our side." said Danny.

"Yes, in fact I have one ghost that wants to join you cause." announced Clockwork.

The group looked confused. "Who?" asked Ginny.

Clockwork smiled, "You can come out now." she said to the thin air.

A old ghost appeared in the room. This ghost was more like the ghosts at Hogwarts, white skin not green. He sported a long white beard and had on long purple robes on. "Hello Harry. Nice to see you again." he said in a quiet, pleasant voice.

"Professor Dumbledore?" cried Harry shocked.

"Yes Harry, it's me and I want to help you and your new friends." said Dumbledore. He floated over to Danny. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fenton, or should I say Mr. Phantom?" joked Dumbledore.

"Please call me Danny. So, this is the great Dumbledore I've heard so much about." said Danny with a smile.

"Professor, I'm glad your back." said Hermione, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Miss Granger, I just had to help you. Who knows, it might even be fun." he said brightly. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled. Yes he was the same old Dumbledore.

DANNY PHANTOM HARRY POTTER DANNY PHANTOM HARRY POTTER DANNY PHANTOME HARRY POTTER

**Hope you liked it! I had some fun writing it! By the way. Please go to my profile. I changed it again. It now has a club you can join. You'll learn more about it if you go. PLEASE!**

**I LOVE YOU WoM! You made my story look good! HA!**

**By the way, I have almost everything planed out for the next chapter for this story and "And my father is." I did it when I was camping. I also have a new idea for a story that I hope to post soon. I have a whole paper full of the first two chapters' ideas. (Hint, it's a ADJL crossover with DP. If you can Guess what ADJL stands for then you win a cookie!)**

**TTFN!**


	6. Spying

**HI! I know that this chapter came up fast, but I am on a role! Of course anytime soon I will have a case of writers block. That's just how it goes. Dang!**

**Plus I'm going to be going to Hawaii in 8 days (June 8). Yes, the day before the DP movie. I hope to watch it there, but I'm recording it just in case. I'm going to be bringing my laptop so I MIGHT have time to write, who knows if the hotel has free internet I might even post. But it is a vacation so I might not do anything, maybe check my e-mail from time to time but you never know!**

**Sorry, I like to go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on (Heather0 and Pirate prince slap me.) and on.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. Yes, everyone who writes here weeps when they write this line before the start a chapter.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"I'm glad all of you are enjoying this little reunion," started Clockwork, "but I think a couple of us should go into the Ghost Zone and ask some ghosts for their help. Any volunteers?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I will." Declared Danny, standing up.

"Me too. There's no way you're going into the Ghost Zone again without me," insisted Valerie, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, last time we were there we ended up being a pretty good team."

"Okay, other than that Dumbledore and Clockwork can come," added Danny. "The rest of you should stay and write to the Order. Tell them to start getting ready for a big attack. Maybe some can come over here so they will be here when it happens."

"Okay Danny, good luck," said Sam kissing him. "And don't go getting into trouble," she warned.

"Don't you know me at all?" Danny paused. "On second thought, don't answer that." She laughed and kissed him one last time. Danny, Valerie and the two ghosts walked down to the lab and opened the portal. Danny and Valerie both transformed, Danny into his ghost form and Valerie into her ghost hunting gear.

"We'll be back soon!" Valerie yelled over her shoulder, while she hopped onto her jet sled and flew into the Ghost Zone after Clockwork and Dumbledore. Danny smiled to everyone and flew in after her.

The rest of the group walked up to the living room to write back to the Order. They told them everything that had happened in the last couple hours: about Clockwork and Dumbledore, and all about Dan, Voldemort and Vlad. They suggested that the Order get ready and come out here as soon as possible. They could find somewhere to say, maybe at a hotel or the Fenton house.

After they were done they sealed it and Hermione transported it again.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Ron.

"Wait I guess, for Danny and for the Order," answered Hermione.

"I wish I had gone with Danny and Valerie!" Exclaimed Harry, annoyed. "Then at least I would be doing something!"

"Harry, no. You wouldn't have been that much help. You can't fly-" started Ginny, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I brought my broom," muttered Harry.

"So, you know almost nothing about these ghosts. They aren't like the one at Hogwarts. They can actually touch us. Valerie and Danny have been dealing with them for over four years. They can handle it," countered Ginny.

Harry sighed. "I guess your right." Ginny smiled and kissed him.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Maddie, walking out of the kitchen where they were all sitting. She opened the door to two very big men and one very slim woman with the neck of a bird. "Hello, can I help you?"

_(Maybe here you could put something about how the Dursleys would react to Maddie's jumpsuit. I can just imagine Vernon did I get the name right? giving her heck for not being normal and wearing that suit and her screaming in reply, "You have a problem with jumpsuits?" again xD)_

"Hello, someone told us that the Fentons' are the ghost hunters here," said the biggest man, who barley had a neck at all.

"Yes, we are," answered Maddie. "What's the problem?"

"W-we were just attacked by one, that's what," stuttered the boy.

"Oh, why don't you come in and tell me about it?" Suggested Maddie, holding the door wider so they enter.

The Dursleys walked in and began to explain some of the attack. They left out the parts about wizards, of course.

About half way through Jack walked in. "And who are you?"

Maddie explained that they were just attacked by a ghost and told him what they had just finished telling her.

"Please, go on," said Maddie after she was done.

"After we were caught in the cage this other ghost with white hair and a black jumpsuit came," continued Petunia. "He beat up the other ghost, but we left before we saw anything else," she finished.

"Really?" Asked Maddie, knowing exactly who the white haired ghost was.

"Yes," answered Petunia, not noticing anything.

Jack was about to say something when Harry walked in. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, who are you talking to?" He stopped when he saw his Aunt and Uncle. "Oh, _them_," he spat, emphasizing the last word.

"You boy, what are you doing here?" Demanded Vernon as the rest of the teens walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm staying here. These are Danny's parent's, the friend you meet earlier today," answered Harry, grinning.

Petunia turned to Maddie and Jack. "So you people are w-wi-wizards?" She stuttered.

"No, just our son. Who are you?" Replied Maddie.

"They're my aunt and uncle," stated Harry, cutting in before the Dursleys could answer.

"That's it! We are leaving! This town is much too freaky!" Uncle Vernon yelled, storming over to the door. _(Maybe you could add something here about how his face gets really red when he's mad? Jack would probably childishly point it out… That would be funny… heh ;;)_

"Sorry, but the next flight to England isn't for another week!" Exclaimed Harry after them. Everyone laughed.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone Danny, Dumbledore, Clockwork and Valerie were flying, looking for ghosts.

Valerie sighed. "So Fenton, do you have any ideas of ghosts that would be willing to help?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Wulf would help. We're big friends." Answered Danny.

"Any idea of how to call him?" Asked Valerie.

"I guess I could just try and call his name," Danny hypothesized. "WULF! IT'S YOUR FRIEND!"

They paused for a second and waited for a response. A moment later they heard a yell in the distance.

"FRIEND!"

Danny laughed, "Yep, that's Wulf. He'll be here any moment." And sure enough a moment later Wulf had tackled him and was licking him madly. _(Cue Valerie- "What is it with you and dogs?") _ After a minute or two of this Danny pushed him back. "Hey Wulf, we need your help. Would you be willing to?"

"Anything for friend," answered Wulf. He had been practicing his English.

"Great, follow us," said Danny with a smile. "Help us find some other ghosts."

Wulf nodded and the group kept on moving. Over the next hour and a half the group talked to many ghosts. Some were very easy to convince, as they had heard about Voldemort and Vlad before, and after they were told that Dan was even more powerful and evil than Vlad they agreed to help stop them. Some ghosts didn't take kindly to them though, so they ended up having to fight around ten ghosts who didn't support their cause, but all in all it was worth it.

Most of the ghosts who joined them Danny and Valerie had never met, but they knew Dumbledore or Clockwork. And some neither of the four had met. Of the ghosts that Danny had faced before were Dora the dragon ghost, Kitty and Johnny 13, Cujo the ghost dog, The Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, and Poindexter. They even met up with Danielle on the way home.

"Danielle! How are you? I haven't seen you for two years!" Exclaimed Danny.

"I'm fine," she answered. She had grown up. Danielle was now 16 years old and about as tall as Sam. "What brings you to the Ghost Zone?"

Danny explained all about the threat of a huge war coming soon. She was only too happy to help. "That's great! Come with us and meet my new friends and we'll catch up," offered Danny.

"That would be great!" Answered Danielle.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Asked Valerie, a little confused.

"I'm Danielle, or Danni. You know, with an 'i'? I'm sort of related to Danny. Some call me a cousin, others call me a clone," joked Danni.

"A clone?" Asked a shocked Valerie.

"Yes Val, a clone. It's Vlad's doing. He tried to make a clone of me and he messed up a few times. Danni was the best clone he made, but he was just using her," explained Danny in short.

"Oh," replied Valerie, following him through the Fenton Ghost Portal.

"Hey Mom! Dad! We're home!" Exclaimed Danny.

"We're in the living room!" Shouted Jack.

Everyone walked, or flew for most of them, up to the living room.

"So honey, did you have any luck?" Asked Maddie.

"Sure did. A lot of ghosts joined us," answered Valerie.

"Who's this young lady?" Asked Maddie, gesturing to Danielle. "She does look a lot like you."

Both Danni and Danny were still in their ghost forms. "Well, you could say that we're the same person," said Danny transforming. Danni did the same.

Now Danni sported a blue t-shirt that showed her stomach and a red pair of pants, and the same blue shoes that she wore before. Then of course she wore the same hat. "I'm sort of his clone, created by Vlad Masters," finished Danni.

"What?" Exclaimed Maddie and Jack.

Danny and Danni nodded and explained everything. "Well, it's nice to meet you Danielle," said Maddie walking over to her after they were done explaining.

"Danni, I'd like you to meet some of my new friends. This is Harry Potter, Ginny and Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger," introduced Danny, while pointing to everyone. "You've already met Sam and Tucker, although I'm not sure you were ever properly introduced. And this is my sister Jazz."

"Aww, she's so cute!" Squealed Jazz, hugging her.

"Yeah, if you ever say that again you'll learn of my not-so-cute-side," threatened Danni. Everyone laughed, including Jazz. "I wasn't joking." Everyone became silent, until she started laughing and everyone joined in.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDHPHPHPHPHPHPHDPDPDPDPDHPHPHPDPDPDP**

**I hope you like it! Yes, now Danielle is here! It was a last minute add in to tell you the truth. I thought "Hey, I should put Danni in!" and here she is! **

**Thanks to my beta for this story, My Eternal Facade! YAY!**


	7. Evil Spying

**HI! Here' a new chapter.**

**Hey, have you ever noticed that sayings in Danny Phantom can be used as a compliment or an insult. Like Cheesehead, Fruit Loop etc. Like today when my friend Heather called me a Fruit Loop over the phone I was like, "THANK YOU!" And I have called other people cheeseheads and Fruit Loops when I'm made at them or happy.**

**Sorry, that was random, but true.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. Yes, it's sad. Although, I have Butch Hartman held hostage. . . again.**

**Butch: Tell me how you caught me again?**

**Rose: What can I say, you fell for the same twice.**

**Butch: Curse cookies on string.**

**Rose :) **

**---------------------**

"Come Vlad, let's go and see how Daniel and his friends are doing," suggested Dan standing up.

"Wait, he'll detect us," said Vlad, standing as well.

"We can take the chance. I have a feeling they know that we've all teamed up. I think Clockwork has warned them," explained Dan.

"If they find you and they were never warned then they will know that you have been released," warned Voldemort. One look from Dan silenced him. "Fine, I'm going to get my followers. Try not to get caught," and with that he disappeared.

"Instead of using the portal we can teleport there. You ready?" He asked.

"Yes," answered Vlad, transforming into his ghost half and transporting himself to the Fenton lab. Dan was next to him a moment later.

They walked up the stairs soundlessly and peaked out the door into the living room. They saw Jazz hugging Danielle then releasing her.

"Yeah, if you ever say that again you'll learn my not-so-cute-side," they heard Danielle threaten. Everyone laughed and she added, "I wasn't joking." Everyone paused and she started to laugh.

"Who's that?" Asked Dan in a whisper, motioning to Danielle.

"That's Danielle, Daniel's clone. I tried to clone Daniel, she was the closest I got," answered Vlad, also in a whisper.

Dan narrowed his eyes for a moment. _'I'm sure when I found out I wasn't too pleased that you tried to clone me,'_ he thought, but he turned his attention back to the group.

"So we sent a letter back to the Order, we should get a letter back soon. We told them all about Clockwork and Dumbledore, I'm sure they'll be surprised about that," said Harry pointing to Dumbledore.

"Yes Harry, I believe they will be," answered the old man that Dan and Vlad assumed to be Dumbledore.

"So Danny, how many ghosts said they would help?" Asked Jack.

"A lot, some I've never met that know either Clockwork or Dumbledore and some none of us have ever met," replied Danny, "but after we told them about Dan and that he was more powerful than Vlad, most of them had heard of him, they were happy to help."

"That's good," mentioned Maddie.

Suddenly Dan and Vlad saw Danny and Danielle's ghost sense go off. "I think there's a ghost here!" Proclaimed Danny.

"It might just be Clockwork and Dumbledore you're picking up," suggested Sam while putting an arm around Danny's shoulders.

"Yeah, but usually once we've found the ghost we sensed before we don't again," argued Danielle.

"No Danielle, Sam's probably right," insisted Danny putting his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "We've never been around a ghost this long, our ghost sense is probably just reminding us that there's a ghost around."

"You just have to agree with your girlfriend," said Danielle, rolling her eyes.

"What's your point?" Shot Sam.

"Sam. No Danielle, she's has a point. I would have said the same thing if anyone else had said it," defended Danny, "just not this," he said, kissing her.

"Oh please, can't you two get a room?" Asked Tucker throwing a pillow at the two of them.

During this conversation Dan was disgusted with his past self, he was actually dating the Goth girl. In the back of his mind he knew that he had always had feelings for Sam, but now he couldn't care less. He didn't have any human emotions, only hate and rage, the two main ghost feelings.

"Come on, we have to go before they get suspicious," Vlad cautioned, interrupting Dan from his thoughts. Dan nodded and they both transported back to Vlad's lab.

After they left the conversation continued.

"Let's watch a movie, just to get our attention off everything," announced Maddie.

"I guess we could use some relaxation," agreed Ginny.

Everyone nodded and agreed also.

"We are going back to my tower, to get ready," said Clockwork. "We will be around soon to check on the letter," and with a turn of his staff both of the ghosts disappeared.

"Before we start the movie," started Danny, sitting down on one of the couches while Sam sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, "there is something really weird I want to tell you."

"What?" Said everyone at once.

"Well, you know how in the future the Box ghost and the Lunch lady have a kid," Danny began.

"Yes, it's still too weird." Answered Sam.

"Well, we ran into the both of them, and they both joined because they are now together," finished Danny with a laugh.

"That's beyond sick and wrong, it's wrong sick!" Tucker yelled in disgust.

"I know," agreed Jazz, who was also lying with her head on Tucker's shoulder.

After a little more conversation they started the movie. When it started Ron kept on saying how weird it was to see little people talking in a box. After a while they made him promise not to talk anymore until the movie was over.

-----------------Back at Vlad's Lab---------------

After Voldermort returned Dan and Vlad told him what they saw and heard.

"They know that I have been released, Clockwork told them!" Explained Dan in a fit of rage.

"Yes, and they are getting many ghostly allies," added Vlad. "There was this ghost I had never seen before with them. They called him, what was it again?"

"His name was idiotic, something like Dumbledore," answered Dan, still blowing off steam by blasting targets.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Yelled Voldemort at the top of his lungs, then he took a shot at one of the targets. "HE'S A GHOST!"

"You know him?" Asked Dan, finally a little calmer.

"Yes, one of my followers killed him," answered Voldemort, then he smiled. "At least I will be able to get my revenge in person. I will destroy him!" He exclaimed blowing up another target and laughing, Dan and Vlad joined in thinking of their own thoughts of destruction.

**------------------------------**

**I hope you liked it. It was fun writing it. What do you think Butch? **

**Butch: . . . . . . . . . **

**Rose: Butch, answer me.**

**Butch: NO! crosses arms across chest**

**Rose: I'll give you a cookie!**

**Butch: I can't be taken so easily.**

**Rose: I'll give you two cookies!**

**Butch: I THINK IT WAS THE BEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**Rose: Good boy! Give Butch cookies.**

**Please review! Butch tell them to review. I'll give you another cookie.**

**Butch: REVIEW!**

**Rose: Oh, and for every review you get another cookie.**

**Butch: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**TTFN!**


	8. Old Crushes

**Hi everyone! How are you? I'm fine. Glad everyond liked the last chapter!**

**Thank you Jenna Dax (), I try!**

**THE TV MOVIE WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom! It's owned by Butch Hartman, who is still under my capture.**

**Rose: So Butch, how you liking Hawaii?**

**Butch: It's great! The last time I was held hostage it was in a small box, I had to share it with the box ghost.**

**Rose: I try to make my hostages as conferble as possible. Hey Butch, do you want to know how many reviews I got from the last chapter?**

**Butch: Not really.**

**Rose: You should, however many reviews I got is how many cookies you get.**

**Butch: TELL ME!**

**Rose: Five. (Even though it's not a lot they were so cool! One said this story rocks!) So Butch, thank _Shiva the Sarcastic,_ _DragonSword35d, Punker88, Jenna Dax(your a crazied up fruit loop, too!) and Darian._**

**Butch: YAY! Thank you all! They are chocolate, right?**

**Rose: Yes.**

**Butch: YAY!**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

After the movie was over most everyone had fallen asleep on the couches, most in the arms of their boyfriends/husband. All, that is, except one. Valerie was sitting on the ground, wide awake. She looked over to everyone and sighed.

Valerie stood up and walked into the kitchen for a drink, not knowing that a certian red haired teen had just waken up as well. Ginny carefully wiggled out of Harry's arms, trying not to wake him, and walked into the kitchen after Valerie.

"Hey Val." said Ginny in a quiet voice. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just getting a drink, I didn't want to wake any of you love birds up." answered Valerie, she didn't mean for it to come out so bitter but it did.

"Are you okay? You seem mad." asked Ginny concerned.

Valerie sighed and sat down at the table, Ginny sat down next to her. "It's just that, everyone has someone except me." answered Valerie. "You have Harry, Ron has Hermione, Tucker has Jazz and Danny has _Sam."_ explained Valeire, the last name having a lot of dislike in it.

"You like Danny, don't you?" asked Ginny smiling a little.

"What! No, of course not." Valerie said quickly shaking her head. Then she saw the look on Ginny's face. "Yes, I do. And He did too, at one time, but now he's hoplessly in love with Sam." Valerie sighed. "I wish it was me asleep in his arms, not her. Is that wrong?"

"Not really, I know when I saw Harry and Cho Chang, this girl at Hogwarts, having tea together on Valentine's day I wanted to be in her place. He blew it on his own thought, the date was a disaster!" laughed Ginny. "And Harry has told me when he saw me and Dean kissing in a hallway he wanted to be in Dean's place."

Valerie smiled, then she frowned. "But you got Harry, and Sam still has Danny."

"I know you probally don't trust the advice of a girl you just met, not counting christmas, but maybe you should tell him how you feel." suggested Ginny shruging her shoulders. "If he doesn't feel the same way then at least you've gotten it off your chest and it's not bottled up inside of you."

Valerie thought about it and smiled. "Thanks Ginny, I guess I can try that."

Ginny smiled back. "Good, now let's go and wake up the lovebirds still asleep in our own evil way." Then Ginny stood up pulling out her wand. She made two buckets full of water apear in front of her and Valerie. "Shall we?"

Valerie laughed. "We shall."

They haulled the buckets into the living room and took their places, Valerie on one end of the couch and Ginny on the other. Valerie silently mouthed three, two and one! Valerie dumped her water on Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danni. And Ginny drenched Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jack and Maddie.

Everyone jumped to their feet dripping with water, both cold and surprised. Then they all saw Valerie and Ginny holding emtey buckets they put two and two together and were very angry.

"You did not!" exclaimed Harry who was very wet, including his glasses.

"Oh yes, I did." said Ginny smirking.

"And boy was it fun." exclaimed Valerie.

"Valerie! I can't believe you!" exclaimed Danny.

"You should have, I did shoot a gun at you for over three years." said Valerie.

Sam smiled. "You know, she has a point."

"I'm going to go change." muttered Danny walking up to his room.

"Me too." seconded Jazz following him up the stairs.

"I'm going to go home, I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Tucker ringing the water out of his hat and putting it back on.

"Yeah, see yeah guys." said Ron standing up. "We're going back to the hotel." Him, Ginny and Hermione walked out the door after Tucker.

"Yeah, bye Fentons!" exclaimed Valerie walking out the open door.

"I'm going up to change, too." said Harry running up the stairs.

"So Sam honey, are you going home too?" asked Maddie.

"Actually I was wondering if I could stay here and sleep on the couch." asked Sam rubbing the back of her head nervously. "My parents are out of town so I'm all alone at home, and it seems strange to be going home to an emety mantion."

"That's fine Sam, but you have to get out of those clothes. I don't think Jazz's would fit you, and neither would any of mine." said Maddie thinking.

"She can wear one of my shirts and shorts." offered Danny walking down with a dry pair of clothes.

Sam smiled. "Okay." And she followed Danny up to his room, Danny opened his closet and handed Sam a shirt and a pair of his red shorts.

Sam put the shirt and shorts on, Danny had left the room you sick people! Then she walked down to the living room where Maddie had placed a pillow and a blanket on the couch. Danny and Harry were sitting on the couch talking and when they saw Sam walking down the stairs Harry started to laugh.

"Now that's funny!" he choked out between laughs. "Is it conferble, Sam?" joked Harry.

Sam rolled her eyes and sat next to Danny. "Yes, it is. Thanks Danny." and Sam leaned over and kissed him.

The three talked for another half an hour, but when Danny noticed Sam yawning he suggested that they go to bed. "Okay, night Danny. Night Harry." Said Sam as they walked up the stairs and she laid down on the couch. After a few minutes Sam was a sleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you liked it. Yes, it's very short, but what can I say! I have writers block. Not sure when the next update is going to be, but I have good news!**

**Butch: You saved lots of money on your car insureance by switching to Geico?**

**Rose: NO!**

**I'm thinking about doing another Harry Potter/Danny Phantom crossover! Yes you heard/read right! Another! This one will be in the fifth year, and I don't think the whole school is going to find out Danny's secret. Just a slect few. I wanted it set in the fifth year because I really want Danny to meet Dumbledore(not as a ghost) and Sirius. They are two of the best characters! Not sure when it will be out, but I think it will be better than the last. (I hope!)**

**Butch: You just don't stop, do you?**

**Rose: Yep! (After a moment) I HAVE A SUNBURN!**

**Butch: HA!**

**Rose: Excuse me? I wasn't the one that fell asleep on the beach and now has a sunburn everywhere but where you Sun glasses, swim trunks, and book where. (The book was on his chest so there is a square there) XD**

**Butch: grumbles darkly **

**Rose: **

**Review!**

**And thank you to my beta, once again! My Eternal Facade!**


End file.
